


In Tokyo

by orphan_account



Category: Daft Punk, EDM, Studio Killers - Fandom
Genre: Cross Over, Deadmau5-Ref, EDM - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Gay Robot, Gorillaz-Ref, In Tokyo - Song, Japanese Culture, M/M, Robot Sex, Sex, Smutt, Song fic, Studio Killers, Threesome, Vocaloid - Ref, daft punk - Freeform, daft slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a strictly guarded industrial facility , In the outskirts of the city  of Tokyo  . Where the future is made of iron and plastic , and where they test the limits of how material can virtual be .  Daft Punk experienced something fantastic...</p>
<p>(SONG FIC : In Tokyo / Studio Killer )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [George_Harrisun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Harrisun/gifts).



> Yes . The famous indie OTP y'all thought of when you heard that song.   
> By the way it was the birthday of George a few days ago .   
> HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY YOU YAOI ROBOT .   
> And I hope all the readers will like it :)

Coming back from the interview to promote the Discovery album and their movie , Thomas and Guy-Manuel were exhausted :

'' I need to charge , my battery is at 5% ''

Guy-Manuel collapsed on the couch of their hotel room , fumbling to reach the cable still plugged on the power outlet. He letted out a relieved sigh when he plugged himself . Thomas was still good , he thought of recharging himself before leaving. He was standing near the window . Outside , we could see the down-town of the Japaneese city of Tokyo whose skyscrapers and buildings seemed to be interlocked , disputing the limited urban space as Legos with dense and eclectic lights. Guy-Manuel took off his jacket and growled , grabbing the remote of the television . He turned on his Translation Software and crossed his hands behind his neck , just like a human would do it . Thomas giggled and sat next to him. He lied his head on his golden shoulder just like he did in the interview and Guy-Manuel buzzed happily , a bit flustered. Just like in the interview.

''Guillaume ? ''

''Hmmm? '' replied Guy-Manuel , staring at the television.

''S-Since we have time , now , and it's just 5... I-I wanted to talk to you about a band I like . A-a v-virtual band I like . '' '

'Hatsune Miku ? Or Gorillaz ? '' suggered Guy-Manuel .

The silver robot flashed a no and retorted :

''Hatsune is a single singer , and no , it's not about Gorillaz! No.... it's about Studio Killers.''

Guy-Manuel's green eyes widened and he shouted

: ''Oh yeah ... That indie band. Aren't day in the EDM scene just like us ? Ok... What , you want a collab ? ''

Thomas beeped shyly and Guy-Manuel flashed a frowning face : what was going on...

''Not really. But how to put up in word...I-I am talking to ... Well I have a correspondance with Cherry , the lead singer. ''

Guy-Manuel stared at Thomas , an emotion called jealousy popping on his Artificial Intelligent Mind. He folded his arms and the robot stuttered :

'' Don't be ... J-Jealous , she needs our help ! Their lead singer was captured by evil scientists ; she  is stuck in Ayuri Facility and the scientists want to materialized them to...''

''Use them as product...'' sighed Guy-Manuel.

Thomas nodded in silence.

Daft Punk was concerned about artistic independance. As robot , they had to struggle to free themselves from bad productor that abused of their robot attitude to turned them into machines. Daft Punk ran to Busy P , a human that understood them and helped them ; Thomas and Guy-Manuel considered him as a friend .

''It's sad Thomas , but what do you want us to do ? ''

''Free her ! '' Guy-Manuel took his head in his golden hands and sighed :

'' Thomas ... we aren't super heroes ok ? I think we should take risk , we are Daft Punk and we are now public...''

''Icons , I knw , I know but Guy-Manuel... '' He sighed  : ''She needs our help. ''

Guy-Manuel frowned and he realized something : 

''Wait how do you  know all that ? ''

Thomas looked down : 

''Well ... I've been to Ayuri Facilities ; I lost myself the day when we arrived at Tokyo . And I found her , by looking by one of the window. And then , I bumped into...''

Guy-Manuel looked at Thomas : 

'' And Dyna Mink and Goldie Foxx ? ''

'' That's what i'm telling you. They were materialized ; but they escaped. They found me... And well ... They are in Tokyo , right now . They are living in  a Love Hotel near our own hotel .  They are hiding from the Facility Scientist. Listen we need to help them .  And Cherry...''

Guy-Manuel sighed and said : 

''But how ? '' 

Thomas flashed a smiling face : 

''Hacking the system at night ! Shutting down all the security camera by connecting us to the Security System . It's easy . We've done it when we forgot the key once in Paris.''

''BUT THOMAS WE COULD BE CONSIDERED AS CRIMINALS !!!!!!!! '' 

Thomas sighed and took the hands of his botfriend . He bumped his helmet against Guy-Manue'ls helmet . Guy-Manuel flushed and moaned synthetically : 

 ''Ahhhh you know that when you kiss me I can't refuse...''

Thomas flashed a heart : 

''Please...Do it for meeee.''

Guy-Manuel sighed and said : 

''FINE ! Because I believe that virtual artist shouldn't be product like this poor Hatsune from Vocaloid. Fine let's do it. Anyway , we have lawyers now. Do you thought of a night costume. ''

Thomas tilted his head : 

''Night costume ? ''

''Yes ! We don't want to be recognized...''

''AHHHHH....OUI! WAIT ! ''

Thomas came back with two Deadmau5 head and Guy-Manuel face palmed : 

''This can't be serious...''

''TADAHHH I MADE THEM ! COOL NO ??? I THOUGHT WE COULD COSPLAY !!!!''

''Robot don't cosplay , Thom.''

''Your just racist. ''

''Again , robot can't racist.''

''Stop being grumpy ! '' protested Thomas , flashing the word silly over and over again . ''We have an artist to save. So if you don't want to cosplay as Deadmau5 , well this will be our night costume. ''

''I hate Deadmau5'' protested Guy-Manuel . '' Even if I would have investment of 1.5 millions I wouldn't even do a project with him ...''

''Stop it . Let's do this Guy-Manuel . Ayuri Facility is closing at 10 tonight. It is 9:45 p.m 02 seconds. We need to be quick.''

Guy-Manuel looked at the Mau5 head and complained : 

''What am I getting myself into ? '' 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Guy-Manuel and Thomas slipped into the night like two shadows ready to break the law. At least, that was how the Guy-Manuel perceived. Guy-Manuel covered the rear of Thomas who guided him to the Facility. The robot kept hitting building facades:

'' 'GUY-MANUEL  , MERDE , SHHH !!! You will make us noticed. Why not seduce a senpai ... '' murmured Thomas, edgy.

'' Sorry, it's that stupid costume. How Deadmau5 gets to see, it's ridiculous. '' hissed the robot , loosing patience.

''Hang on dude , we're almost there...'' 

Guy-Manuel sighed as Thomas turned the corner of a street . They got to a more industrial quarter.  Guy-Manuel gasped and whispered : 

''Fuck Thomas , it's stritcly guarded ! '' 

In deed : with two electric fencing with two cameras at every meter, a huge armored door  with double locked system guarded  the industrial center that looked like a huge steel dome with two aisle that crossed and  went around the complex that was as big as two shopping center . The entrance  , located to the front of the big building , was flanked by a row of Japanese cherry tree ( how cliche , thought Thomas )  and a flowered garden representing the Ayuri Industries logo.

'' By the way, what's that Ayuri Industries? ''

Thomas, who approached to open a security camera, replied: '' A company owned by Appertori Science. A corporation in the robotics been testing robots. It is financed by Japanese private companies and it is much controversial ; because they thought doing test with human subject ; the government said no , of course. So they are still experimenting materialization but almost got bankrupted. Their PDG is Kovu Jonnsun and in...''

''Cut the biography Thomas ; let's do quick ; we don't even know if there is guards inside . ''

''No there isn't Guy-Man and I'm doing what I can...Ah , here you go here. ''

''Are you sure all cameras are connected to each other and to the system.''

Thomas shrugged and said : 

''One way to know. ''

Guy-Manuel nodded and they plugged themselves in the camera . Thomas analyzed the system and score ! It was all connected ! 

Daft Punk accessed to the security data base and laughed at how easy it was to hacked. One pass word was required to shut down all the system and it's Thomas that figured out : 

'' Guy-Manuel , try out : ''Life_Is_Lemmons998718182982_''

''It's so stupid ! Why should it be ...''

''DO IT ! TRY IT ! MAKE IT...''

''OK . OK . DON'T NEED TO DO A SONG ABOUT IT . Ok let's see : Life_Is_Lemmons998718182982_...What ? Access authorized ?!?! How did you found out. ''

All the camera were shutted down and all the doors were unlocked. Thomas and Guy-Manuel 

''Covu Jonnsun was selling lemmons before he opened Appertori Science. Come on let's go ! '' 

The two sneaked in . Thomas took the hand of Guy-Manuel and leaded him inside. The two robots disgused in SpyMau5 infiltrated the complex , Thomas guiding Guy-Manuel to the room he saw down Oshiawa Street . 

''It's close...Not this one... Non...Non...Non...LÀ! IT'S THERE !  ''

Thomas and Guy-Manuel looked at each other and Thomas pushed the door.

They entered a room full of computers as large as a container and filled with wall installation with multiple devices that emitted strange noises. In the center of the room, a tube filled with air in which was connected with a multitude of cables ... '' CHERRY! '' cried out Thomas, rushing to the glass tube. Guy-Manuel walked a bit and had an instant crush: She looked so peaceful; She was a little chubby  , but truly beautiful , hot  ...and naked .She had short black hair, fuchsia pink lips and big eyes and thick black lashes. Her generous curves  heated the hard drive  of Guy-Manuel , making his fans whirred loudly ,  and he understood why his botfriend wanted to save this legendary singer.

''Ok Thomas. Let's log on into this computer . If they captured the virtual Cherry.''

Guy-Manuel rushed to the main computer near the tube . He instantly logged into the virtual system and saw a jail where Cherry , with a pixel dress , was captured in. He felt his robot heart clenched and he typed : 

'Cherry. It's Guy-Manuel de Homem Christo _ From Daft Punk. We come to rescue you. ' 

Cherry got the message and she turned her head. She then smiled and ran to the robot , crying. Guy-Manuel was mesmerized ; her tears were literally red , blue  , pink pixel : 

''D-Daft Punk ???? What are you doing in Tokyo ??? W-What ? ''

' I know it's strange. But trust us . Thomas , my partner , is initializing the process to materialize you. Hang on.'

''I'm scared...'' she cried , her eyes looking at the screen ''They keep telling me how my body would 'feel good' please get me outta here , these bouncers are freaking me out.''

'We are ' reassured the robot .

''Ok . Guy-Manuel , I'm ready  ; I turned on the processor . Her data is ready to be transferred. ''

'I'm copying her avatar to create a fake other Cherry. We will trick them.''

''Great bouncers ! '' said Cherry ''Men aren't all pigs after all.''

Thomas and Guy-Manuel replied at the same time : 

''We're not men , we're robots.''

She giggled and she added : 

''If you look under the tube there is a failed version of my body. They tried once , but it didn't worked . They conserved the body and instead they builded another correcting what was wrong. ''

Thomas nodded and he looked at Guy-Manuel. Guy-Manuel looked at the screen and said :

''Cherry are you ready to come alive...''

Cherry looked at Guy-Manuel , frightened . Of her beautiful velvet low voice , she cried : 

''I'm so scared , Guy-Manuel.''

The robot flashed an heart and placed his finger on the screen , like if he could wipe her pixel tears : 

'Don't worry. We are here to protect you and your band. I'm going to press start , ok ? '

''Ok...''

Guy-Manuel looked at her longly and he crossed his finger. He pressed the button to start the transfer process and Cherry diseapeared. Guy-Manuel ran next to Thomas and waited. Suddenly , she opened her android eyes . Daft Punk squealed and opened the tube.  They disconnected her carefully from the cables . She was still really weak , she needed to get She coughed and Thomas took her in his arms : 

''Breathe , softly .It's hard I know.''

Guy-Manuel ran next to her and she looked around and then back at the robots. She blinked and whispered : 

''It's real...I'm alive... And. How can you be so flawless...''

The robot flashed hearts and she nuzzled her head on Thomas chest. Guy-Manuel wrapped his jacket around her nakedness and replaced the other body of Cherry in the tube . They took their Deadmau5 head and reconnected everything. They left the complex , hacking the system to turn on everything again and they ran in the street. Thomas could feel the lips of Cherry kissing his chest softly and it gave him the strenght to  run faster. Guy-Manuel stopped him to call a taxi. The taxi arrived and Daft Punk made their way inside , giving the driver a lot of money ; they learned that humans were easy to corrupt ... And it was an emergency. 

Cherry lied her head on the lap of Guy-Manuel and her legs on Thomas lap . The two robots were looking at her with affection. She opened her eyes and smiled : 

''Robots who make music , huh ? I wonder why we didn't do a collab , yet. We should . I should ask ...GOLDIE FOXX  ??!?!? DYNA MINK...WHERE ARE THEY...''

''In a Love Hotel ,hiding near our hotel . '' said Thomas . 

''We can drive you to it ...'' whispered Guy-Manuel , caressing her hair softly. 

Cherry took the hand of Guy-Manuel and giggled. She grabbed his collar and the robot flashed an exclamation point as he was forced to bent. She looked at the two green eyes and kissed the helmet and Guy-Manuel almost short circuited. Thomas was just staring at the scene , the word ''Wow'' flashing on his screen . 

''Hummm I think I want to spend the night with you guys , after all .'' she slurred , winking at Daft Punk that looked at each other excited and curious . 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OH WOW THIS IS SO FUN TO WRITE XD  
> The number of reference.  
> FLUFF AND SMUTT IS COMING  
> Oh boy Oh boy


End file.
